Summer Internship
by cazzyrulz
Summary: Yuna and her cousin are on a summer internship where they meet Tidus, Wakka n Squall. I ain't really that good at summaries but theres ghosts and ghouly shenanigans to come!
1. Default Chapter

Summer Internship

"So Miss Katanowa. What influenced you into considering an internship here?" a stern middle-aged woman dressed from head-to-toe in tweed.

"Well, I've always been interested in the matter at hand." A young girl around the age of eighteen replied.

"Thank You for coming today, Yuna. You should hear a reply to your interview within 3 to 4 days." Tweed woman said.

"Thank You" Yuna said as she shook tweed woman's hand and left the room.

"Well? How did it go? Mine went fabtastic!" a blond bubbly girl jumped up and down.

"It's in the bag Rikku, in the Bag!" Yuna cheered.

"Woo-Hoo! Luca Hotel Internship program here we come!" Rikku chimed.

Three days later

"Maybe it fell out of the Bag…" Rikku glumly complained as she flopped down on the cold floor.

"But…it went so well…" Yuna slouched back in her armchair.

"Yuna! What did I tell you about slouching?" a concerned young woman said as she entered the living room.

"Um…not to?" Yuna guessed. She'd had this lecture so many times she'd actually forgotten what it was about!

"It is very bad for your back." The young woman said. "Any reply from Tweed woman?"

"Don't even ask Lu!" Rikku muttered in a non-Rikku way.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_

"I'LL GET IT!" Yuna darted for the door but as Rikku was closer she got there first.

A postie stumbled back at the force in which Rikku had opened the door. (Nearly took it off it's hinges!)

"HOW CAN I HELP?" she screeched.

"Umm…erm…Lady Yuna?" he asked petrified.

"That's her." Rikku pointed at Yuna with a dim voice.

Yuna walked to the door and said in a calm voice. "Yes?"

"This is a special delivery for Lady Yuna." He handed over a white envelope and as Rikku began to make her way to the door, the petrified postie darted off down the street muttering something that sounded a bit like, 'I don't get paid enough for this'

"What is it?" Lulu asked with the same concerned look on her face.

Pause

"Ohmygod…" Yuna mumbled.

"What's up Yunie?" Rikku questioned.

"I got a 94." Yuna replied

"What on Spira are you muttering about?" Lulu asked

"This is the reply to my internship application. I got a 94! How DARE THEY! They say that I was too pampered and prepared."

"HEY! What did I get?" Rikku cried

"Um…let's see…oh, here it is…you got an 83 cause you were too go-with-the-flowish."

"Wait! Does that mean- Are we-" Rikku asked with a monkey grin

"WE ARE GOING TO LUCA HOTEL FOR THE SUMMER! The number one sight for all the celebs in Spira. Rikku! We are going to the only hotel in the whole of Spira to get 10/10 on the vacation polls!"

"OHMYGOSH!" Rikku screamed as she did a funny chicken dance followed by a crazy air guitar impression.

Basically, they were both over-happy hyper!

Chapter 2

In Luca hotel

"Look at this, ya! They have 5 course meals here!" a red-headed man looked at an elaborately decorated menu

"Appetiser, starter, main, cheese, pudding. Hmm…a whole course dedicated to cheese?" a blond headed teenage boy asked.

"Dude! That's like the best idea I've EVER heard of!" a brown-haired guy said

A scrawny waitress was leaning on the desk smoking a fag.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the blond asked her

"What?" she said without looking at his face.

"Well, can you read?" he asked

"What the fuck?" This time she turned to face him.

The young blond pointed at a large sign.

"_no-smoke-ing-air-e-a_" he spoke cringingly slow.

"Like I give a fuck!" she said snobbishly and left the building.

The blond smirked to himself and returned to his friend who was chuckling to himself.

"Tidus, my man! You ain't been here 5 minutes and you already causing a scene, ya?" The brunette said

"Chill, Squall! Whoa…" Tidus was about to lecture Squall on how to be a cocky shit when two young women entered the hotel.

_Who else, but Yuna and Rikku! _

"Hot Chicks at 3 o'clock!" Tidus whispered to his redheaded friend Wakka.

"Oh please! Ten gil says you can't get her name!" Wakka chuckled

"Ha! Get your wallet out, old man!"

Tidus made his way over to them.

_Wow! I'll take the brunette. _Tidus thought to himself

One of the girls was a tall slender brunette and the other was a blond fidget. The brunette was wearing a pair of faded jeans teamed with a dark red hoodie. The blond was wearing an exceptionally short mini-skirt with a woolly white turtleneck and long black scarf.

"Um…hi…I'm Tidus." He said sticking his hand out to the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Yuna. This is my cousin Rikku." She shook his hand and thought to herself _Man, this guy is a mega-hottie! _"Excuse me. I have to go check in."

"Who's that really hot guy?" Rikku chimed.

Wow, she was friendly.

Tidus turned around and saw one of his friends, Squall, talking to Wakka. Did she mean Wakka?

"Um…the red-head?" he asked

"No! His friend!" she chimed.

"Oh! He's Squall. He's a drummer, loves anything Rock n Roll!"

"Thanks for the tip!"

"Hey, I didn't agree to hook you up with Squall!"

"Okay, here's the deal. You give me the 411 on Squall and I'll give you the 411 on Yuna."

"Why would I wanna know about her?"

"Oh please! I saw you staring at her boobs, you pervie!"

"Deal!"

Tidus and Rikku confirmed with a handshake just as Yuna made her way back over.

"What room?" Rikku asked.

"I'm in 615." Yuna replied.

"615?" Tidus asked.

"Um…that's what I said!" she replied

"There must be some mistake coz, my rooms 615!"

The three made their way over to the reception. And argued with the manager for quite some time, but the decision was final. Yuna was sharing a room with a guy she'd never met before, and Rikku was sharing a room with a guy she found unbelievably hot. Yuna&Tidus Rikku&Squall.

"See ya later, Yunie!" Rikku chimed. "Hey, Squall! Aren't you gonna escort your new roomie?"

Squall decided to play along with Rikkus charade.

"Most certainly, M'Lady." He leant an elbow, which Rikku pounced upon.

Yuna and Tidus entered an empty elevator and waited for the doors to close.

"Going up, madam?" Tidus asked with the same Monkey grin Rikku had.

"Why thank you, kind Sir." Yuna curtsied.

"615 it is then." Tidus punched in a few numbers then scratched his head.

"What's up?" Yuna asked.

"It ain't working." He replied.

As if on cue the elevator rose up 13 floors and plummeted down 4. A searing gushy feeling entered the pits of their stomachs, and their skin felt like it was getting ripped off. The elevator rose to the 34th floor and stopped, causing Yuna to be thrown off her feet and land on top of a confused Tidus.

"Ohmygosh!" Yuna cried "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die at 17! I'm too young to die! There's so much I ain't done yet! I can't drive! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I've never had a boyfriend! I'M A VIRGIN! I'm 17 and I'm gonna die first kiss less, boyfriend less and a virgin! I-"

Tidus leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Does that help?" he asked

She leaned in and they kissed for a second time. This time it was more extreme. She reluctantly broke away.

"Wow." She said.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked

"Yes?"

"I think there's something on my hand."

"Um…that would be my hand."

"Oh. Okay then."

Then to make matters worse, the lights went out.

"Ah!" Yuna screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"It's okay!" he tried to yell over her screams.

Tidus gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand. She threw herself into his chest and sobbed.

"I don't wanna die." She sobbed

"You're not gonna." He said unusually brave. "I won't allow it." He started to fiddle with her hair.

"Yuna?" he whispered.

He looked down to see Yuna sleeping on him. _Don't get ahead of yourself _he thought to himself_ she's only like this cause she's afraid that she'll die. She's just pitying herself._

"Is anyone there?" a man called from the other side of the elevator doors.

"Yes! Help us!" Tidus yelled. He looked over at Yuna and shook her gently. "Yuna?" He began to shake her harder. "YUNA?" he yelled. He placed his hand on her forehead, which was boiling hot.

"Hold on, Sir!" the man called. "This is the Fire Brigade. We'll get you out. Is anyone else there?"

"Yes, it's my friend, but she's knocked out. And I think she's sick!"

"Is she breathing?"

"Urr…yes."

"Hold on sir, we're coming."

Later on in the Hospital

Yuna awoke with a major headache.

"Yuna?" a familiar voice called.

She got up steadily to see the goofy guy she had seen earlier that day. Where was she? Hospital. What happened? Oh, yeah. It was all flooding back. The elevator and the kissing and the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! In my first chapter I was a muppet and wrote ch.2 and ch.3 in there for some unknown reason so just ignore that!**

**This idea just came to me on the bus! Don't ask. **

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yuna, you okay?" Rikku asked as she entered the room.

Tidus edged towards the door. "I'll go." He made a goofy hand gesture and left.

Rikku performed an inhuman eye gesture.

"What?" Yuna asked hesitantly

"What was he doing here?"

"Well, he was urm...being a good roomie?"

"You're really gonna have to work on that lying thing!"

* * *

After two nights in Luca Central Hospital, Yuna finally returned to the hotel. Feeling cautious, Yuna took the stairs to her room. A loud Rock N Roll song was blaring from behind her door.

"Hey, your back!" Tidus smiled.

"Yeah, It's me!" she returned the grin

"You feeling okay?" he asked turning all serious.

"Yeah, well I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go lie down."

"Um, okay. I guess I'll turn this off then." He walked over to his pocket stereo and turned it off.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Yuna turned towards the bathroom and changed into a cute pair of PJ's Rikku had gotten her for Christmas. The outfit was made up of pink, blue and white checked shorts and a cute vest top with little sheep on it. She snuggled into her well-made double bed and turned to face her clock. 7:04pm. And fell asleep.

* * *

SMASH!

"Tidus?" Yuna mumbled.

"T-Tidus?" she muttered.

"TIDUS?" Yuna called out.

Tidus came rushing in with a vase.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Yuna jumped to Tidus and clung to his arm.

"Erm...I-I think it came from outside!"

They made their way over to the door and just as Tidus was about to open it the lights flickered and faded out.

"Ah." Yuna mumbled.

"It's nothing. Just a power cut." Tidus reassured her.

He felt his way through the darkness, found the door and peered around. The lights in the hallway flickered on and off as they made their way to Squall and Rikkus room. Yuna began to speed up and before long both of them were sprinting down the corridor, but came to an abrupt halt at the chants of a little girl.

"You can't run

You can't hide

Can you handle

What you're about to find?" a little girl chanted.

"Who's there?" Tidus called out.

They searched the hallway for any sign of a little girl.

"You can look

But what will you find

What will you find

When you go inside?"

"Is this some kind of a joke? It's not funny!" Tidus yelled

"Tidus." Yuna tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

She pointed to a trail of blood that wound along the corridor with most of it splattered across the walls.

"C'mon." he took her by the hand.

They wondered cautiously down the hall until the lights went completely out.

"Can we go back?" Yuna sobbed.

"After we meet up with Rikku and Sq-

SMACK!

"AHHH!"

"Rikku?"

"Tidus?"

"Squall?"

"Yuna?"

"Ohmygod! Did you hear it?" Rikku cried.

"The little girl?" Yuna asked.

"I thought we were the only ones!" Rikku sobbed as she hugged Yuna.

"Dude?" Squall asked Tidus.

"Eh?"

"What's the plan?"

"Well, how about we head to reception?"

"'Kay! You lead the way."

"Wait! What about your friend? Thingy?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, Woppa?" Rikku cheeped.

"Wakka?" Squall asked confused.

"Yeah!"

"He lives across the street. He's not in the Intern program." Tidus corrected them.

"Okay! To the reception then!"

"This totally reminds me of that play we did in Drama last year Yunie!" Rikku chimed

"Remember how that play ENDED Rikku?"

"Oh right!"

They stumbled down more stairs until they reached the Grand Reception room. Everything in the Grand Reception room was fit for a king. From the grand gold-encrusted double doors to the rich paintings of Spiras previous Maesters plastered across the walls. But not now.

"Oh my gosh!" Yuna gasped as she took in her surroundings.

"AHHHH!" Rikku screeched.

* * *

**Okay people! Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to update! Now...CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTOOOOON! U no u wont 2! ****pleaz?**


End file.
